


Shelter-in-Tower

by sharedwithyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, F/M, Humor, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: Cabin fever at Tony’s
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Shelter-in-Tower

**Author's Note:**

> It’s about time I wrote a quarantine piece!!
> 
> Angst-free for your enjoyment.
> 
> Stay inside, stay safe lovelies!
> 
> Xoxo Bucky

Okay, deep breath. Catherine Zeta Jones did this like a million times. Well, At least twice.

You focused on the lasers criss-crossing down the hallway. You weren’t sure if they were moving in repeating pattern or randomly generated - there were just too many. But if you swung from the ceiling to the left wall at a precise 37 degree angle maybe you could avoid the first set and take a breather.

You tapped the goggles, thanking the heavens Sam liked to fall asleep watching How I Met Your Mother. Too bad you couldn’t steal his little drone things too.

Okay, here goes nothing!

You weaved and bobbed through the first four feet expertly. Who said that agents on leave didn’t stay in shape?! 

An ear-splitting siren sounded. Damn.

“Goddamnit who set off the alarm again?!” Nat the Cat’s voice was almost as shrill as the ringing in your ears.

“Not me.” Bucky growled into the intercom. 

“I’m guessing whoever did it has my visor.” Sam grumbled loudly.

“Sorry everyone! Got a hankering for a Snickers!” Clint called out angelically.

You felt a hand on your shoulder, and immediately backhanded swiftly.

“Geez! Last time I cover for you!” Clint whispered crabbily in your ear.

“Sorry!” You replied softly with a sheepish grin.

“Let’s get out of here.” Clint ushered you back to your room.

There was a loud sigh, then Tony turned the volume up on the intercom even louder than before. “For the last time everyone, shelter in place means stay in your own rooms!”

“So what’s your excuse this time?”

“Uhm excuse you, this is only the second time I’ve broken quarantine. You make it sound like it’s the tenth.”

“Because I’m sure this is just the second time you’ve got caught.”

“Aw shucks. I’m glad you have faith in my abilities.”

“Yeah, but they’re still not good enough.”

You pouted instinctively. Well, at least he couldn’t see it. “You’re not allowed to criticize my skills. Not after I had to crawl out on the elevator cables to save you from smashing into the bay windows.”

“Ok, that’s fair. Still, why’d you go outside your room? Tony has those extra suits catering to our every whim.”

“Every whim? Can you sound any creepier? What, are you having them jerk you off?”

“Yeah right, like they could do it better than-“

“Forget it!” You tried not to gag at the thought. 

“I mean like delivering our food. And buying us shit.”

“You’re using yours to go shopping? Damn that’s a good idea. I’ve just been making mine bring me pizza.”

“How boring. At least have them do your nails or something. Anyway, why were you outside?”

You plopped onto the bed dejectedly. “I just needed some fresh air.”

“Ah yes the air in the hallway is so refreshing.”

“It’s an expression nimrod. I’m tired of being cooped up!”

“You’ve definitely spent an entire week in your room without coming out before. During your criminal minds and dexter binge. Just multiply that a few times and that’s what we’ve been doing.”

You pulled a pillow over your head. “I just want some human contact. I’m tired of seeing everyone over video screens. Yes, the HD quality is so good it’s like they’re right there. But-“ 

“Move the pillow (y/n). I can barely hear you through the mask without an extra layer of stuffing in your face.”

You groaned and threw the pillow at him. “I just wanted human contact! I don’t care if we can see each other 3D. It still doesn’t count.”

“Aww, so basically you missed me.”

You threw your other pillow at him. “Remember when you went to Venezuela for a year? If I didn’t miss you then, what makes you think I’d miss you now?!”

He blew a raspberry at you. “You’re So cold. I can’t believe I took the rap for you earlier.”

You dived under the blanket so he couldn’t see your cheeks tinge rosy red. “No backsies.”

“Relax (y/n), I won’t rat you out. Snitches get stitches.”

You were glad you were still under the blanket so he wouldn’t see your goofy grin.

Unfortunately he decided to drag you out by your feet. “Stop hiding.”

You expertly wriggled away after a well aimed kick in the stomach. “No touchie!”

“Oh really? Because when you say you miss human contact, I think you mean physical contact.”

And he hopped next to you on the bed and gave you a quick peck on the lips.

You stared at him, bug eyed. “Uhh where did that come from?”

He rubbed his neck with one hand, surprisingly bashful. “Venezuela.”

“You finally made your move because of a country?”

He returned your bug-eyed look. “So you admit you were waiting for me to make a move!”

“Why do I have to admit anything?”

He wiggled his eyebrows. “How about the fact that you cried every day for a week after I left for Venezuela.”

You gasped in horror. “Who told?!”

“Hmm, literally everyone. Apparently they were all scarred from the incident. I mean they’d never seen you cry before. You didn’t shed a tear when you had to break your own arm to get out of the restraints during the previous mission.”

You giggled at the memory of Thor downloading the air quality app because he thought you were reacting to some form of pollution, and that he wasn’t feeling it because he had superior Asgardian lungs.

“Soooooooo.” Clint looked at his feet for a moment. “How was it?”

You tried to hold in the laugh, but it tumbled out of you until you were cackling so hard you shook the bed.

“Hey! The headboard rattling is insulting when it’s not sex related!”

“Ok I’ll answer your question if you tell me how to get through the lasers.”

He rolled his eyes. “You dummy, the lasers are just for visual effect. He uses a basic-ass motion detector.”

“...I see.”

“Now hurry up and tell me why you laughed at my very excellent kiss!”

“Let’s wait til after quarantine when we can do it with our masks off.”

**Author's Note:**

> TEEHEE
> 
> leave a comment if you liked!
> 
> Hubs n I forgot we were still wearing masks at home and kissed- it was awkward and funny but I do not recommend 
> 
> Quick poll 1- if you had one of tony’s suits working for you what would you have it do?  
> I’d ask it to do my laundry. The humidity at the laundromat really gets trapped under the mask
> 
> Quick poll 2- quarantine snack of choice?  
> I’m super into s’mores right now, just pop em in the toaster oven, yum!
> 
> Hope you are surviving the quarantine and tornadoes and fires and everything else nature/2020 is throwing at us!  
> Stay safe lovelies!


End file.
